


A Bright Night

by Hannah_Writes



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fire, Hospital, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 18:27:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7325722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannah_Writes/pseuds/Hannah_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil wake up to their apartment on fire, will they both be alright? ONE SHOT!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bright Night

 

 

  It was around three am when I was woken up by someone shaking me violently, I looked up into the terrified eyes of Phil, he was constantly looking behind him as he was trying to wake me up, 

  "Wake up, Dan! Come on, wake up!" He yelled, it wasn't until than that I noticed the blare of the fire alarm in our apartment, I shot out of bed and ran to the door, smoke was flooding into the hall, 

  "Shit!" I yelled and grabbed Phil's wrist, running for the window, where the fire escape was, but as I looked down I saw flames licking desperately at the metal ladder, "No, no, not good! Shit!" I yelled again, dragging Phil behind me as I ran into the hall this time, 

  "D-Dan...!" Phil coughed, "W-Where are we going....?" He asked, his voice weak from the smoke, 

  "I-If we get to the front door, may-" He started but was cut off as a loud crash was heard and part of their roof caved in, right in front of them, "Fuck...!" Dan desperately looked around, there was nowhere really for them to go, the hall was blocked and going out the windows was pointless,

  "D-Dan....?" Phil asked, his voice sounding weaker, Dan looked over at his boyfriend, who's face was dirty from the ash, tears leaving clean streaks down his cheeks,  "W-What are we...going to do...?" Dan didn't know, they were stuck, 

  "I-I'll figure something out...." Dan lied, he lied to Phil and to himself, he really had no plan at all, "Um...t-the kitchen...come on." Dan grabbed Phil again and led him back to the only place they really could go, 

  "I-I can't breathe, Dan..." Phil admitted, coughing as he inhaled more and more smoke, I just thought of the first thing that came to mind and snatched a towel off the counter, handing it to him, 

  "H-Here....breathe into this, as best as you can..." Dan said, kneeling down beside his boyfriend, helping him take small breaths, "That's it....slow breaths now..." He knew he had to help Phil, no matter what, even before himself, 

  "I'm sure...someone will come..." Dan muttered, trying to sound confident, this is not how he wanted to die, this isn't how he wanted to lose Phil either, "Don't worry..." He now slumped down next to Phil, the fumes just getting to him, he tried his best to stay awake, 

  "Dan...?" Phil asked, though he could barely hear anything, everything sounded like it was underwater, the last thing I heard was a crash and someone running into the kitchen, before I blacked out, 

* * *

 

  I woke up, suddenly, with what felt like hours later, breathing hard as I took in as much air as I could. I desperately looked around, expecting to find ash and flames surrounding me but instead was greeted by a white room, soft beeping in the background, 

  "Hello? How are you feeling?" A voice asked next to me, I turned me head only to find a concerned looking nurse standing by my bed, "Do you remember what happened?" She asked, sadly I did remember it, everything that happened, 

  "F-Fire..." I said, surprised at how raw my voice sounded, "Phil," I said, realization hit, "P-Phil! Where..is he?!" I asked, frantically looking around, I even tried taking the oxygen mask off and standing up, but was held down by gentle hands,

  "Sir, calm down, everything is alright. The man that came in with you is lying over there." She said and gestured to the other bed in the room, I snapped my head over, only to find Phil asleep, an oxygen mask placed over his own face,  

  "P-Phil...he's alright.." I said, sighing, as I settled back down against the pillows, "Um, could I have some water?" I asked, my throat felt so dry, I hadn't realized until now,

  "Sure, just give me a moment, alright?" She asked with a smile, before heading out, I than looked back over at Phil, so glad he was doing fine, it scared me how I had almost lost my best friend, the person I loved more than anything, the door opened moments later and the nurse walked back in,

  "Here you are, sweetie." She said, handing me the glass of water,

  "Would it be alright...if I sat next to his bed?" I asked, looking up at her, "I just...I need to be with him right now, I-I almost lost him..." My voice broke at the memory, tears streaming down my face,

  "Sure, here let me help you with something, make it easier on you," she said, replacing my oxygen mask with a nasal cannula, "There, now you can sit by him all you want, though I do recommend you don't sit there all night, alright?" She asked as she helped into the chair by Phil's bed,

  "Thank you...." I said, taking Phil's hand, not bothering to look up at her,

  "Of course, just call if you need anything." She said and left, closing the door softly behind her, I gently ran my fingers through his bangs and out of his eyes, he looked so small, so weak among the wires,

  "Phil...I'm so sorry, I wish there was something more I could have done, I should have tried harder to get us out..." I said, "Oh god..." I had my hand over my mouth as my vision became blurry with tears,

  "T-There....wasn't anything...you could have done.....you tried...." a quite voice muttered, interrupting Dan's thoughts, he looked down only to see Phil slowly opening his eyes, 

  "Phil!" I yelled, "I'm so glad you're awake..." Phil smiled up at me, "Don't we look great..." I said, trying to lighten the mood, "We both looked like we got in a fight with a volcano or something...." I laughed, wiping my face dry, 

  "At least I look better than you, bear, you need sleep." Phil said, reaching his hand up to cup my cheek, 

  "Yeah, yeah, I know. I was just so worried about you." I said, taking his hand in mine, "I-I almost lost you..." I muttered, 

  "You really think something like that could stop me, do you really know me?" Phil asked, "I promise I'm not going anywhere." Phil smiled up at me, I squeezed his hand before making my way back to bed, 

  "You better get some sleep to..." I said, glaring a little at Phil, he simply rolled his eyes before settling down, I stared at the ceiling until unconsciousness finally took over and I was able to sleep knowing we were both alright.  


End file.
